Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to techniques for displaying three-dimensional data sets. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a system that efficiently solves a three-dimensional point-in-polygon problem to facilitate displaying three-dimensional structures.
Related Art
Solving the point-in-polygon (PIP) problem involves determining whether a point in a two-dimensional space falls within one or more polygons in the two-dimensional space. Solutions to the PIP problem have important applications in a variety of disciplines, including geographic information systems (GISs), computer games, computer vision applications and computer-aided design (CAD). A number of systems have presently been developed to efficiently solve the two-dimensional PIP problem.
An interesting variation of the two-dimensional PIP problem is the three-dimensional PIP problem that seeks to determine whether a point in a three-dimensional space falls within one or more polyhedra in the three-dimensional space. This three-dimensional PIP problem has important applications in a variety of disciplines, including computing gaming and medical imaging. However, no systems have been developed to efficiently solve the three-dimensional PIP problem.
Hence, what is needed is a system that efficiently solves the three-dimensional PIP problem.